


Forever Yours, Nocturnal Me.

by Drageadroth



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Papa Emeritus III/Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, First Meetings, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Papa Emeritus III - Freeform, Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drageadroth/pseuds/Drageadroth
Summary: -----The first meeting-----





	Forever Yours, Nocturnal Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own imagination as well as other fanfics out there. This is my first attempt and I hope you enjoy. To the first of many! 
> 
> All mentions of Ghost lyrics and song titles belong to them, I claim no ownership only acknowledgement and admiration.

This is it...

You look at him with bright eyes, innocent usually, but not in this moment. The things you wanted to do to him...with him. Where would you start? What will he like? Is this truly happeneing? No more questions, you said to your mind. 

"I'm on my knees, let me worship you," you said boldy. 

You could see his outline through his pants, already starting to harden from your words. You can't help but to smile now unzipping and grabbing onto him, releasing him out. You place a kiss on the tip before taking him into your mouth. Your tongue caressing under his shaft. He has become even bigger now, widening your jaw at capacity. Your throat expanding...your eyes water as you take him in and out, holding onto his hips. They're rocking with you. His hands frantically stroking and tugging through your hair. He lets out moans of approval and your moaning is vibrating all around his member, you feel it pulsing more and more. His grip boldens as he pulls himself from your mouth in an instant.

 

"Ghuleh, no...not yet", he states. 

He takes ahold of your shoulders and slips you onto your stomach, he is tracing down to the small of your back; still gloved. You arch up, pleading to receive him. 

"Papa, please...take me. I'm yours!", you beg as you turn to look at him with longing eyes. 

He replies only with a small, teasing grin. He places himself in line with your hips, rubbing his cock through your lips and stopping to place the tip upon your entrance every so often. You feel how hard he is with each stroke...and you're marking him with your wetness, trying to invite him in. He keeps pulling back, absolutely loving that you squirm and moan with impatience. 

His body looms over yours now, he brushes your hair behind your ear and groans, "I am torturing you just as much as I am myself princessa...but I want this to last, eternally." 

You give all the strength it takes to turn around, facing him now, gazing lustfully into his off matched eyes. Your hands reaching down to grab his member as you stroke him with a gentle but demanding grip. 

"You succubus", he snarls. 

He puts a gloved finger in his teeth as he rips it away to the floor. Just to feel any part of him amongst you sends a shudder down your spine. ...and his fingers are so cold against your skin, nuzzling at your clit, then tracing your opening. 

"I want you to be ready to accept me." 

You pant and drape your arm around his neck as he finally lets a finger slide into you, feeling every groove inside of you. So wet and warm. He's tracing internally with the sweetest of strokes. Then another enters snugly, sliding ever so slowly in and out. Your nails are digging into him now, your blushing face in the crevice of his neck and shoulder. Moaning at the slightest of movements from him. He can't help but to a few let noises out, between you clenching against his fingers inside of you and your grasp on his cock. 

You can't help but to feel the release approaching, "Papa I can't stop it, I have to cum", you shakily muster to say. 

He quickens his pace now. You are writhing in tune with him as you pin his hand down on the bed, now riding his fingers to climax.  
"Ask first," he demands. 

You could tell he knew you'd go quickly, after saving yourself for him all of these nights. You're twitching now as you ask, he's nipping and suckling at your neck. 

"Now..." 

Grinding on him still you let out a cry of pleasure, soaking his fingers as you cum. He grabs the back of your head with a handful of hair and brings your mouth to his. Kissing him as it muffles your moans, humming to him how good it feels. He then gently lowers you back to the bed. Still squirming, but you see him bring his fingers to his lips through the slits of your eyes, to savor your taste. 

"Mmmm, all beauty lies within you....", he purrs.

He begins to shed the rest of clothing now his shirt, his jacket, and his pants from around his ankles. He slides over you, almost hovering. Half an inch between one another's bodies. He meets you eye to eye, caressing you with a kiss. Your tongues gliding over another, nothing has felt so right before. He slinks down to your breasts, you feel his breath upon your aroused nipples. Switching between the two; a tongue slips, tracing in circles, then his mouth covers as he begins to suck and bite at you. You feel it in your core, you feel it everywhere. Once more he sneaks lower and places a soft kiss upon your thigh, then a sly lick over your outer lips. Your need for him now even more beckoning, calling, it is driving you mad and you love every second of it.

"Please....I want - I need to feel you inside."

He moves back up, your bodies aligned perfectly. He takes one hand and places it upon your throat, as his other guides himself into you. You both let out an exasperated moan. He slides his hair back and then his grip tightens around your throat. Your bodies are playing so well to one another, deepening with every thrust. Hips colliding together as one. 

"Mmmm, you're so tight around me, Ghuleh", he gasps. 

You can't speak just yet. All you can do is feel him within you...so deep and stretching you to adjust to him. He is pushing his way into you over and over, closer with each pump. You're now moaning his name repeatedly until he abruptly pulls out. A bead of pre-cum at his tip taunts you. He turns you on your side, his arm around you, grasping at your breasts. He can feel your heart pounding, your breathing intensifying. He uses the other hand to lift one of your cheeks and guide his way back in, forcefully this time, impatiently. 

"Fuck, it hurts so good!!!", you yell out. 

Loving every second, every slight movement. You want it harder, faster even though he feels like too much to take as is. He's thrusting so deep into you with his arm still around you. You have little to no control, all you can do is manage to place your hand on his thigh and fumble to hold on...scratching at him. You feel it happening again. This time you don't ask but he knows when he has you there, under his spell. You tighten even more so around his cock, you turn screaming into the pillow. He grabs your head to turn it rightaways so he can hear you at full volume, thrusting faster now and speaking into your ear,

"Cum for me, tell me who it is that makes you cum!" 

Your head turns upward as you cry out, "Only you, fu-uuuck, only you!!!" 

You feel it take over all of your senses. Your body trembles like an earthquake, seeing stars. Tightening back up again as you leak onto him...he feels the white dripping down the underside of his cock. Impressed with not only himself but your ability to take it. He pulls out once again, a little slower now. You flip over; now on your back. You look up at him while he's on his knees beside you. His hair now fallen in front of his eyes, such a handsome creature you think to yourself. Why me? What did I do to deserve him? 

He is looking at you in the same way, unknowingly, wondering how a beautiful, inside and out, darling was his. All his. You notice he's still hard, glistening. 

"Did you cum?", you ask. 

"Not yet", he smiles, "but you'll make me." 

He lays down on the bed. You go to straddle him, now teasing him the way he did to you. Sliding over his cock between your lips, letting the tip get close to entering and then pulling back up. His eyes closed now, moaning, his fingers slide through his hair. You grab onto him, pulling himself into you, and sliding down inch by inch until he is fully inside. His hands gripping at your love handles, squeezing.

 

"You feel tighter every...fucking...time," he gasps under his breath. 

His thumbs right above your hip bones. You begin to pick up on your speed, you feel where you end and he begins. You bend your body over up to his head. Grabbing onto his shoulders and you feel his knees rise. Your ass is pounding hard on his legs as you pull and push yourself against him. He puts his arms around you drilling even deeper into you. He's gasping and grasping at you, it's almost time. Both of your eyes begin to slightly close, teeth clenched and toes curled. 

You manage to sneak out a, "cum for me now", and following a devilish grin.

Your bodies are on fire, burning together in ecstasy. You both hold onto each other, intertwined, as you ride him roughly to the end. Skin on skin gripping, as you start to clench around him with such pressure. His cock pulsing and flexing as he forces his way further in.

"Oh Satanus... take me in, all of it", he growls. Such a demand carries in his voice and eyes.

Pumping and thrusting now like an animal. His hands glide down to your ass, grabbing so roughly and tight as he fucks you to pieces. You start to kiss him as you both cry out in pleasure, eyes closed as your mouths are hovering over one anothers. You feel his warm cum begin to release, just as your juices are flowing unto him. Together as one. You collapse onto him, both breathless and a light dew covers your bodies. You feel his heartbeat thumping, his chest raising and lowering. He places a finger under your chin to bring you up to his eyes. He places his lips on yours, and kisses you with such passion. Your hands now on his cheeks, never wanting to let him go or for this to end. "I love you, evermore", you tell him as you are staring into his eyes.  
And you mean it. This can never be undone, you can never go back. You can see it's returned, yet, still a tinge of sadness flickers.

"And I love you. Stay here...wait for me. I'll be back for you, Älskling. This and only this I swear unto Him." 

He places a last, burning kiss onto your forehead before tucking you in and vanishing. 

....now you see, you understand, how lost you are without him. <3


End file.
